1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coating agent that gives a coating film with excellent adhesion to the base material and with excellent releasability and surface lubricity
2. Description of the Related Art
A method used in the past to impart releasability and smoothness to the surface of a base material consisting of a plastic, metal, or rubber was to coat the surface of the base material with a silicone resin composition, then cure this coating to form a film, so that the surface of the base material was coated with this coating film.
Examples of silicone resin compositions used for this purpose include a composition composed of an amino group-containing alkoxysilane and an epoxy group-containing organopolysiloxane (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application S54-43891); a composition composed of a hydroxy group-containing organopolysiloxane, an organohydrogenpolysiloxane, an amino group-containing alkoxysilane, and an epoxy group-containing alkoxysilane (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application S52-123394); a composition composed of a hydroxy group-containing organopolysiloxane, an organohydrogenpolysiloxane, an epoxy group-containing organopolysiloxane, and an amino group-containing alkoxysilane (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Applications S54-45361, S54-90369, and S54-90375); a composition composed of a hydroxy group-containing organopolysiloxane, an organohydrogenpolysiloxane, and a hydrolyzate-condensate of an amino group-containing dialkoxysilane (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H7-109441); a composition composed of a hydroxy group- or vinyl group-containing organopolysiloxane, an organohydrogenpolysiloxane, and dimethylpolysiloxane (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application S62-215667); a composition composed of a reaction product of an amino group-containing silane or siloxane and an epoxy group-containing silane or siloxane, a hydroxy group-containing polydiorganosiloxane, and a organohydrogenpolysiloxane (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application S56-78960); a composition composed of a product of a reaction of a silane or siloxane containing an amino group and an alkoxy group with a silane or siloxane containing an epoxy group and an alkoxy group, and an organopolysiloxane containing an alkoxy group or a hydroxy group and an amino group (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H11-43647); a composition composed of an organopolysiloxane containing a hydroxy group and an epoxy group, an alkoxy silane containing an amino group, and an alkoxy silane containing a mercapto group (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H5-5082); and a composition composed of a hydroxy group-containing diorganosilane, an epoxy resin, and an amino group-containing silane (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H4-318021).
The compositions listed above are organic solvent solutions, and no specific examples of water-based resin compositions are given. Problems are encountered in the use of compositions in the form of an organic solvent solution relative to ignition and environmental pollution
In view of this, water-based resin compositions of silicone resins have been proposed, examples of which include a composition composed of a hydroxy group-containing organopolysiloxane, an organohydrogenpolysiloxane, and a hydrolyzate-condensate of an amino group-containing dialkoxysilane (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H7-126417); a composition composed of an organopolysiloxane containing a hydrolyzable group, an organopolysiloxane containing an epoxy group or an amino group and a hydrolyzable group, and a hydrolyzable silane containing an epoxy group or an amino group (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H7-196984); a composition composed of a hydroxy group-containing diorganopolysiloxane, an organohydrogen polysiloxane, a water-soluble group-containing organopolysiloxane, an aminosilane compound, an epoxysilane compound, a carboxylic acid, and an alkylamine oxide (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2002-188057); a composition composed of an acrylic-silicone graft copolymer, a hydrolyzate-condensate of an amino group-containing dialkoxysilane, and an epoxy group-containing organopolysiloxane (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H7-109440); and a composition composed of a polydiorganosiloxane, a urethane resin, and an epoxy group-containing silane (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2005-125656).